


Introductions

by Drunk_fic_writer



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Awkward introductions, Dork Tim Drake, Sassy Alfred Pennyworth, The Justice League isn't too happy about a new Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_fic_writer/pseuds/Drunk_fic_writer
Summary: A collection of Tim Drake's first time meeting a bunch of superheroes.





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: To think that I own any of these characters is foolish.

Tim could hardly believe it. Batman, **the** Batman, was trusting him with the city. Sure, Superman would be swooping in every now and then, but still. Tim was being trusted as Gotham's defender. Had he really proven himself in the few short months he's been Robin? And that leads to the second best part. FREAKING SUPERMAN WAS GONNA CHECK UP ON HIM! He was gonna get to meet the third-best hero on Earth (behind his mentor and Wonder Woman, of course).

"Calm down, Robin. It's just Superman," Tim reassured himself, "you'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will."

Tim flinched, but not visibly. He turned around to meet the booming voice. It belonged to a muscular man floating above the ground. He was meeting the real Superman.

"Y-you're Superman," he breathed out in awe of the man in front of him. "I-i'm Tim. Tim Drake."

"Trust me, I know," he shook Tim's hand, smiling at the wide-eyed boy wonder, "and I'm-"

"You're Clark Kent!" This statement came as a shock to the Man of Tomorrow.

"Bruce told you, huh?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I figured it out myself." Tim realized that this might have been somewhat of a shock to Superman, so he decided to explain. "Y'see, when Batman told me you were dropping by, I decided to do my research on you. I looked on the Daily Bugle and found a bunch of articles by Lois Lane. While I was reading those, I saw the name Clark Kent. I decided to look him up, and when I did I recognized him. So I compared his physical description to Superman's, and it was an exact match."

"Wow... that's impressive. Next you'll tell me you became Robin by figuring out who Bruce is."

Tim tapped his index fingers together. "Well…"

Clark's face turned into that of astonishment. "No. You didn't."

"I might have."

Clark wasn't too excited about the prospect of a new Robin, but he would be lying to say this one didn't have potential. "That's rich. You're a smart kid, keep it up. I'll be around every now and then to check up on you," he handed Tim a strange watch, "Use this if you need me."

"I-i will, Mr. Kent, sir."

"Just call me Clark, kid." With a wave and a smile, he flew off.

" _wow._ _"_ Tim muttered to himself.

\--------------------------------------

Tim had been swinging around the city, passing the time with the walkman he'd stashed in his utility belt. Not the most modern piece of tech, but it was the best he could manage. He was currently staking out a drug peddling operation, trying to get a handle on how much of a challenge this would be.

' _3 Shotguns, 2 machine guns, 3 enforcers, and the Penguin at the center of it all.'_  Tim thought to himself.

As he pondered what to do, he decided to use the watch gifted to him. He looked at it, wondering how it works. Fiddling with it's wiring, he noticed a transmitter mechanism. If he activated it, it would send out a radio signal which he could only assume Superman would follow. He scrambled around with the watch until he pressed a button. He figured that was the right one.

"Hope Clark shows soon," he said offhandedly.

"So do I," said a familiar booming voice, "but hopefully I'll do instead."

Tim turned around and locked eyes with the man of steel. He was less nervous since he was only there to help bust these guys and then he'd go buzz back to Metropolis. 

"Think you can help me out?" Tim asked, pointing to the warehouse. Superman peered inside and chuckled.

"Of course," he said confidently, "just hope you can keep up."

He flew off unprompted. Tim, not wanting to miss out, grappled onto his leg instinctively. Flying past rooftops, hanging onto the grappling line for his life was surprisingly exhilarating. But now wasn't the time for that. Now was business time. When he was directly above the warehouse, he detatched the hook from Superman and dropped into the window. He glided down and landed directly onto the Penguin, immediately throwing bird-rangs at two gunsmen. Superman flew in and took their guns before puching them into the wall. Tim took out his Bo Staff and vaulted towards an enforcer, landing directly on top of his head. He flipped off and sweeped his legs out from underneath him. He turned around and poked another in the ribs with his staff, then punching his face. He took a taser stick and snuck up on a man with a shotgun, incapacitating him instantly. An enforcer was about to sneak up on Tim, but Clark simply flicked him away. A shotgun-armed enforcer had a gun held up to Tim's head before Clark could react.

"Move and I blow the bird's brains out."

Clark wasn't scared for Tim's life, he was scared that Tim didn't seem to be reacting to the threat. It could be that he had a plan, or it could be that he doesn't care either way. Before either the gunsman or Superman could react, Tim sprung out his collapsable Bo Staff and hit the man in his stomach, quickly turning around and hitting him over the head.

"The other 2?" Tim asked without turning to look at Clark.

"Dealt with," he said, gesturing towards two unconscious grunts. Tim turned to look at the man of steel with a satisfied look on his face.

"Good."

\--------------------------------------

"Well kid, I'll admit that I wasn't too keen on the idea of another Robin after…" he trailed off, avoiding mentioning him by name, "but you're more than ready."

"Thank you, sir. You have no idea how much that means."

Superman holds out his hand for Tim to shake. After a second of hesitation, he does; a proud look on his face. When Clark reclaims his hand, he gives a little wave before flying off, back to Metropolis. Once he's gone, Tim looks back down at his hand, then at the night sky.

"Awesome…"


End file.
